With the recent upsurge of the golfing population, a so-called screen golf system using a virtual golf simulation apparatus based on virtual reality to obtain the same sense of reality that a golfer would play a round of golf on a real golf course has gained popularity.
The screen golf system senses the velocity and direction of a golf ball that a golfer hits onto a screen installed indoors for displaying a virtual golf range and displays the progress of the golf ball on the screen so that the golfer feels as if they were playing a round of golf on a real golf course.
The virtual golf simulation apparatus enables a user to play a round of virtual golf so that the user can improve his/her skill when playing a round of golf on a real golf course.
However, golf is a hard sport in which it is necessary to take various golf shots using various golf clubs depending upon the distance to a hole cup. For this reason, the user must skillfully take almost all kinds of golf shots during a round of golf so as to get a good score. As long as the user is not a professional, however, some kinds of golf shots taken by the user may be poor, and the conventional virtual golf simulation apparatus is limited for the user to intensively practice his/her poor golf shots.
The user must practice a specific golf shot on a real golf driving range so as to intensively practice the golf shot. However, practice of the golf shot on the real golf driving range is too tiresome to stimulate the user's interest with the result that improvement in golf skill of the user is very slow.
Therefore, there is a high necessity for a new golf practice apparatus concept that is capable of enabling a specific golf shot, which is possible only on a real golf driving range, to be intensively practiced through golf simulation based on virtual reality and providing various functions, which cannot be provided on the real golf driving range, to improve golf skill of a user based on golf simulation using various high-technology apparatuses and systems.